


Sextember prompts

by Fictional_Sadist



Category: Yugioh
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Sadist/pseuds/Fictional_Sadist
Summary: Collection of drabbles based off the 2019 Sextember prompt list.





	1. Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 prompt: Cheerleader
> 
> Seto and Yami have some fun after practice

Seto had decided to be a cheerleader mostly because it pissed off his stepfather. The only regret he had about this choice was the constant necessity of "pep" and "zeal" during both practice and performance. 

At least Mokuba enjoyed the fact it made him smile. Not from enjoyment, but requirement. 

The only real benefit to his position was the fact he was at nearly every sports event. It gave him a convenient excuse to ogle one of the Muto twins. 

Not Yugi. Sure, she had her own appeal and was the darling of the school with her bright, round eyes, petite build and demeanor that practically screamed "naive". Seto didn't mind Yugi but her main flaw (besides the fact she was quite openly dating that idiot basketball dog Jounouchi, which clearly meant she no taste.) was that she was "cute". Kaiba wasn't interested in "cute". 

Her sister, Yami, however- now  _ there  _ was walking sex appeal. 

Yami was lithe and muscular from years of track and field. Her specialties being Javelin, pole vault and hurdles. She also participated in cheer and, even though this wasn't school sponsored, Seto knew she was quite talented at parkour.

Yami's academic performance rivaled Seto's and she regularly trounced him at their daily duel monsters game at lunch. That in turn improved his performance in official tournaments. 

Yami could be described as passion incarnate and Seto couldn't have found a better potential romantic partner if he designed her in a computer. He wanted her.  _ Badly _ . 

Which was why they were now in the supply closet with Seto’s head between Yami’s legs as she leaned against the wall. Her uniform skirt draped over his head while he proved to his gorgeous rival how  _ much  _ he wanted her. Thankfully Yami had taken the initiative and cornered him in the supply closet as they put the teams gear away.

Yami braced one hand on Seto’s shoulders as her knees got weak from Seto’s skill with his tongue. She bite the back side of her other hand so that she noises she wanted to make but she knew if she got too loud it would attract unwanted attention. 

“God-fuck-Seto! I’m...I’m gonna come!” Yami panted in warning. That only made Seto press closer and Yami was holding on for dear life and could not hold back the loud cry that accompanied the wash of pleasure as Seto pushed her into orgasm. 

Seto helped her slide to the floor. Yami surprised hrm again by pulling off her shirt and pulling a condom out of her sports bra.

Yami's lips quirked up into that damned smirk he adored so much. "What?" she asked " I'm horny not stupid, and I come prepared."

" And you expect me to trust a condom that you've had in your bra all day?" Seto asked before he could stop himself.

The smirk stayed and she pulled Seto closer.

"Well as I see it, casanova, we have a couple options- number one: We can use the condom and you can fuck me her and now. or 2) I can suck you off. Either way you're invited to accompany me back my place where I have a a whole  _ box _ of condoms." Yami informed him " My Grandpa is out of the country visiting a friend. Yugi is taking the opportunity to spend the weekend with her boyfriend and I hoped if this went well that you would consider keeping me company and I can show you some of the benefits of being my boyfriend."

Seto shared her grin. "I pick option two. And I will gladly spend the weekend with you. Prove you made the right choice in boyfriends."

Yami squealed happily and pushed Seto down onto the floor and kissed him as she proceeded to pushed his pants down around his hips. 

Yami took a moment to admire him "Oh I have been dreaming about this cock. Though I have to say though my terribly vivid imagination didn't do you justice." 

Before Seto could ask what  _ that  _ was supposed to mean Yami then leaned down and took the head into her mouth and slowly worked her way down until she was swallowing his entire dick. Then she began bobbing her head and sucking him wonderfully. Before she lifted herself off and swirled her tongue around the tip before plunging back down. 

Seto couldn't pull his eyes away from the sight of her lips around his cock. He had to slap his own hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. Though with the filthy squelching noise she was making while giving him the best blow job of his  _ life _ , it would be easy for someone to identify what they were doing without any further evidence. 

Seto lost track of time and he would have loved to take it slow and savour this but Yami seemed determined to draw his orgasm out of him fast and hard. He had to pull her off so that he came on her face instead of in her mouth. 

It took them a little bit longer to clean up and head out. The sun had already set and even though the gate was closed they both had the skills to climb out. Thankfully Yami's place was only a few blocks away.


	2. Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Suit
> 
> Seto shows up at Yami's place with his suit soaked by the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ties into the first chapter. Has plot to it. 
> 
> Seto's dealing with heavy emotional issues when he shows up. So be warned.

Yami watched the rain fall outside of her room. She had decided not to attend the big party her family had been invited to at the museum. She wouldn't be a good party guest anyways. So instead of slipping into her glittering party dress and charming a room of people, she wore an oversized shirt and booty shorts while watching the rain and eating a huge bowl of mac n cheese. 

Seto had disappeared. She hadn't seen him in _weeks_. Every time she reached out, there was nothing but silence and she was worried. 

Yami knew it had something to do with Seto's step or at least adopted father. The few short months of their relationship had been intense on so many levels. He'd open up to her about his adopted father. How Gozaburo wanted to keep him isolated and churning out blueprints for new war inventions like some kind of machine. Which was why after that blissful weekend, they'd had to sneak around to date. So much that even her grandpa hadn't known about it. Though given how physically intense their relationship was, that was probably a good thing. 

The last time Yami had seen Seto he had been excited.  _ Manically _ so. It had scared her, even more so when he'd told her he was playing some sort of game with his psycho father. One that would end either with Seto being in charge or enslaved. 

Then everything just stopped. He stopped coming to school. Stopped speaking to her.

She was afraid he'd lost…

Three sharp bangs jolted her out of her musings. Yami stood up from her place curled up on her desk and headed for the stairs. The bangs sounded again from the game shop door. She wasn't expecting anyone, so she grabbed a knife from the kitchen and cautiously went downstairs. 

Through the door window she saw Seto standing outside in the rain. The suit he was wearing was soaked through. Yami put the knife on the counter and rushed forward to open the door. 

Yami pulled Seto into the shop and locked the door behind them. "Seto! I've been so worried! Where have you been?! What hap-"

Seto pulled Yami flush to his body and kissed her, hard and deep. His lips were like ice and the cold water of from his suit soaked through her shirt. Yami pushed him back. "Gods Seto you’re  _ freezing! _ Let's get you-" he cut her off again with another kiss and a hand slipped between her thighs. 

Yami shoved him back and slapped him. "Damn it, Seto! You don't get to dissappear for  _ weeks _ then demand...sex…" just as fast as she'd gotten angry, Seto's shellshocked expression combined with his absolute stillness made it disappear.

Yami approached him slowly and took his hand. He stared down as she twined their fingers together. When he looked at her she smiled at him gently. Her voice was quiet and gentle, yet firm. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes and warm you up. Then we can talk." she offered and lead him upstairs. 

She lead him into the bathroom and ordered him to strip. As he did so, she turned on the spout to fill the tub. Yami then gathered up the wet clothes to put in the dryer, never being so grateful that her grandpa had insisted on the luxury. She then rushed back upstairs and found Seto standing in the same spot she'd left him in. 

Again she approached him slowly. "Seto? What happened? Are you alrig-" 

"He's dead." Seto told her in a monotone. Yami blinked.

"Gozaburo. He's dead. I just came back from 

the funeral." Seto continued his eyes narrowing.

Yami opened her mouth to say something but noticed that tub was over filling. She moved to turn the water off. When she turned back he was glaring in her direction but Yami couldn't tell if the anger wasn't directed at  _ her.  _

"I won, you know. I  _ won _ ." He hissed. "I did what he demanded. I got him ten times his money back. But in a few months instead of a year. Then with the help of his board and my brother, I took away his company. Kaiba corp is  _ mine _ now." 

Yami shivered. Somehow she knew there was no victory to celebrate **. **

"But instead of just  _ admitting _ defeat, he decided to jump out of the damned window!" Seto turned and slammed his fist into the tiled wall of the bathroom. 

Fearing Seto would hurt himself **,** Yami stood and rushed forward but slipped on the slick floor. Seto caught her and they ended up on their knees on the floor. Yami could feel him trembling as he wrapped her in a tight hug. His next words were so quiet that she barely heard him 

"I just wanted him to acknowledge me...to admit I won. To..to tell me…" Seto then changed the subject. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just didn't want to be alone tonight...we don't need to have sex. I just...i just need you.."

Yami pressed her finger to his lips. "Shhh, I'm here for you. Whatever you need. I'm here." She told him. "But let's get you warmed up first. Right now would be the  _ worst _ time for you to catch a cold."

Yami pushed him towards the tub and as he climbed in she stripped herself. She climbed into the tub and straddled his lap. This time, when he kissed her she didn't pull away. She even responded by parting her lips for his probing tongue. 

They ended up making out like their lives depended on it. Yami let Seto take the lead and didn't object when his lips slid down from hers down to her chin, then her neck. 

"Mhnnn….Seto." Yami moaned as Seto cupped her breasts and licked the beads of sweat off her skin. He paused and looked up at her. Yami smiled and took on of his hands and placed it between her legs. "Whatever you need baby. I want you  _ bad _ . I missed you." 

His fingers slipped between her folds and rubbed at her clit. Yami moaned and tilted her head back. Seto took the chance to lick and suck her nipples. 

Seto slipped a couple of fingers inside of her, impatient to be one, but unwilling to hurt her. So he worked her body open. Fingering and kissing her until she was dripping for him.

Yami had not remained passive. Her hand had slipped beneath the water and gripped his dick. Stroking him to get him hard and wanting. As soon as they were both ready, Yami lined Seto up and pressed his cock inside of her. As their hips finally locked together, Seto released a choked moan. 

Neither of them were thinking beyond the moment. Their minds had no room except the feeling of the pressure, the heat and the pleasure of their joined bodies. Seto found peace in the absolute perfection of their union. 

Yami braced her hands on his shoulders and began to slowly move her hips up and down, making the water slosh around them and spill out of the tub. Seto grabbed her hips and moved to meet her. He pulled her close and began biting and sucking her neck to create a mark, something he had never done before. One of his hands moved to grab her breast and tweak her nipple. His total focus was on her and bringing her pleasure as her body grounded him in the present. The heat of her body burning him clean of grief and loss.

Soon their movements were totally in sync and Yami saw a little more of  _ her _ Seto every time their hips met. When he finished with her neck licked the mark he had made before, Yami claimed his lips. 

As Yami spread her legs further for him to go deeper **,** Seto toyed with her clit as his thrusts became harsher and more desperate. Then Yami pulled back from the kiss but kept their bodies flush. As close as they could be without melting into one. 

"I've got you, baby" she panted in his ear "I'm not going anywhere. Neither are you. You’re  _ mine  _ and don't you forget that."

In that moment Yami felt him still. Felt him fill her as they held each other while he orgasmed. When he stopped shuddering and caught his breath Yami pulled off him. Seto thoroughly fingered her until she came, shuddering violently **,** her head thrown back displaying his mark on her neck. Proclaiming she belonged to him just as much as he belonged to her.

Finally both of them were able to form words again, and Yami asked teasingly, "Feel better?" Seto nodded. "Good. Then let's get you into bed." She then gingerly washed them both and then grabbed a towel to get them as dry as possible. 

They walked down the hall stark naked and Seto fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit her pillow. Yami pulled on some clothes and went to get some water, then curled up beside him.

Seto woke up late the next morning to his suit from last night hanging over the desk chair. Just as his brain was piecing the events from last night together Yami came in the room with a tray with food. 

"Morning." She greeted with a soft smile. He sat up and she set the tray in his lap. "Eat." It was a command. He automatically began to, not daring to disobey her.

"I hope I didn't ruin your suit." Yami offered conversationally. "My grandpa is sleeping off the drinks he had last night. Yugi is at school."

Seto looked up at her. "I hope he didn't see me."

Yami shrugged with a mischievous grin. "He did. I can tell you he wasn't thrilled to see a naked man in my bed. He'll probably wanna talk to me when he wakes up."

Seto groaned. "I guess I'll have to hang around until he wakes up then."

Yami smiled and reclined lazily on her hands. She was wearing pajama pants and a long sleeve night shirt that matched. 

"This is the first time I've seen you dress so...conservatively outside of school." Seto told her. 

"Helps to not wear booty shorts when you’re trying to convince your grandpa not to kick your sleeping, obviously traumatized boyfriend out. Especially when said grandpa's first though was that I skipped an "important party" to invite a random stranger over for sex" Yami rolled her eyes, obviously highly offended by the assumption. 

Seto's brain chose that moment to remind him, in fine detail, what happened in the bathroom. "Oh hell...we didn't use a condom."

Yami watched Seto begin to work himself up into a panic and grabbed him by the hair to pull him close. She rested their foreheads together and made him look her in the eye. "Calm down. You have enough to worry about as is without adding more trouble to your plate. We'll cross the bridge  _ IF  _ we come to it alright?" 

Seto was grounded by the intensity in her gaze. It helped him focus. "I missed you. I wanted to call you but with...everything...I couldn't risk it."

Yami kissed his forehead. "Just don't disappear on me again. Alright?"

"I promise."

Yami graced him with a dazzling smile. 

"Good. Now eat up and throw your clothes on. You'll want to be presentable when my grandfather confronts you on why you spent the night naked in my bed." She teased and, for the first time in days, Seto felt his spirits begin to rise. 


End file.
